


Cooking Confusion

by Reidemption (Charlie_Remington)



Series: HxR Prompt Meme Fills [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Prompt Meme Fill, mostly pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch asks Reid to babysit Jack when there is no one else available. To thank him, he offers to make dinner, which leads to some confusion.</p><p>(Kind of) Based on a prompt from the HxR Prompt Meme: one of them is super into cooking. maybe they have a cute moment where one teaches the other how to cook. HANDS!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This has the prompt in it, but it got away from me. May become part of a series? And this is set somewhere towards the end of season 5 or the very beginning of season 6 (before JJ leaves).
> 
> Go visit the HxR prompt meme! http://hxr-prompt-meme.livejournal.com/489.html

“Hey, I’m home,” Hotch called out as he walked through the front door, dropping his things behind the couch and quickly looking for the other people in the apartment. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Reid. It was more that he wasn’t sure what his son was capable of with Reid’s limitless imagination and trust. He was still a little unsure around children and Hotch wasn’t sure how that was going to play out.

He stepped into the entryway to the kitchen just as a loud POP was heard and a flying film canister hit his foot. Jack erupted into peals of laughter and Reid had the presence of mind to look sheepish.

“Physics magic, huh?” he asked, taking in all the equipment on the kitchen table.

Reid shrugged and smiled a little. “He wanted to learn. Who was I to turn down an eager apprentice?” the young man asked.

“Spencer taught me a lot of things, Daddy. It was fun,” Jack spoke up finally, running over to give him a hug.

“And did you thank Spencer for showing you things?” he asked.

Jack turned away from him to smile at Reid. “Thank you! I’m hungry, but I wanted to wait for you. What are we having for dinner, Dad?” Jack asked turning back to him.

“I don’t know. What do you feel like?” he asked, watching Reid picking up his things from the corner of his eye.

“Mac N Cheese!” Jack proclaimed excitedly.

“Why am I not surprised? Buddy, you had that two days ago. Don’t you want to expand your diet a little? Like daddy?” he asked. Reid was beginning to edge out of the kitchen towards the front door. “Reid.” He waited for the young man to stop. “I need to thank you before you leave,” he said.

“Hotch, it wasn’t a problem…” Reid tried to say, Hotch cut him off.

“Just stay…please,” he amended and Reid nodded.

“So, you really want Mac N Cheese? I can’t make you spaghetti or chicken?” he asked.

Jack emphatically shook his head no.

Hotch sighed. “All right. But I’m telling Aunt Jess that you need more vegetables when you’re with her. And after tonight we’re going to take a break from the Mac N Cheese for a while,” Hotch said, shaking his head slightly.

Jack scampered off to sit at the table, pulling out a piece of paper and crayons.

Hotch headed back into the hallway where Reid was standing chewing on his thumbnail.

“It’s really not a big deal, Hotch. I promise,” Reid reassured.

“I know. But I still wanted to thank you. If you’d like, I was going to make myself some stir fry after I get Jack in bed. He likes that instant stuff with the artificial cheese. It’ll only take me about 15 minutes to make,” Hotch offered.

“I really don’t want to impose. It’s fine, Hotch,” Reid said, stepping back.

“Do you have something better waiting for you? If you had something planned I won’t keep you. But if all you had planned was take out, please, let me cook something for you. I’m already making it and I wouldn’t mind the company,” Hotch said.

“All right. Thanks, Hotch,” Reid agreed with a nod, removing his shoes again.

Hotch smiled and headed into the kitchen. He draped his suit jacket over the back of a chair at the table, pulling off his tie and rolling up his sleeves. He pulled out a pot and began boiling the water, getting down a box of macaroni from the cupboard.

“Jack, did you behave for Spencer?” he asked, turning around and looking over at Reid leaning against the doorjamb.

“Yes, he made sure that I did my homework before he showed me how to do magic,” Jack answered, waving Reid over to see what he’s drawing.

“He was on his best behavior, really,” Reid said to Hotch before looking at the picture. “That’s really great, Jack. Do you want to draw some for the rest of your dad’s team?” he asked the boy who nodded and began drawing more.

Hotch noticed how Reid was a little awkward still, not sure if he was saying the right thing, but Jack didn’t seem to notice. Soon enough, he had the macaroni and cheese in a bowl and Jack was digging in. Before he’d gotten halfway through, his head was resting on his hand and eyelids were drooping.

Hotch was getting out all the ingredients and a wok out from the cupboards. He turned after setting everything up to see Jack resting his head against Reid’s side. The corner of his mouth turned up at the image. “Come on, Buddy. Time for bed,” he said, walking over to the table.

“But Dad, I didn’t finish the pictures…And Spencer’s still here. I’m not tired,” Jack complained.

“Mmhmm, okay, if you’re not tired then you can wash your dishes and take a bath,” Hotch said.

Jack deliberated for a moment. “Just kidding, Daddy. I’ll go get ready for bed,” Jack said, standing and starting towards his room.

“That’s what I thought. I’m going to get him tucked in and then I’ll start on dinner,” he informed Reid who nodded with a slight smile, stacking all of the pictures up and gathering the crayons.

Jack was brushing his teeth and Hotch helped him get into pajamas before getting him snuggled into bed.

“Hey, Dad?” Jack asked as he pulled the covers up.

“Yeah, Jack,” Hotch encouraged.

“Spencer’s really cool. Could he come over to teach me more magic sometime?” Jack asked.

“Well, he’s busy just like me. We work together. But I’ll suggest it. I’m sure he’d like to pass on his secrets to someone,” Hotch said with a smile.

“Okay. Night, Dad,” Jack said, leaning back against the pillow.

“Good night, Jack,” Hotch said, leaning forward to kiss his son on the forehead before shutting the door until it was only open a crack and shutting off the light.

He then proceeded into the kitchen where Reid was standing by the counters, looking over all of the things on the counter.

“Hotch, this looks really…complicated. Are you sure this isn’t too much trouble? I would feel adequately thanked by some Chinese takeout,” Reid said, turning to him. He looked hesitant but he smiled.

Hotch furrowed his brow in confusion but smiled and walked over to where Reid was standing. “It’s nothing. I actually really enjoy cooking, when I’m given the luxury to actually be able to,” he said, picking up a knife and starting to cut vegetables. He was quick, hands moving smoothly to create perfectly julienned pieces of vegetable.

Reid crinkled his nose. “You enjoy cooking?” he asked, leaning back against the counter.

Hotch looked up, taking in the relaxed posture, face open and curious.

“Yeah, it’s relaxing,” he added, grabbing a piece of carrot and popping it into his mouth.

Reid’s right brow rose. “Relaxing? Sure, it’s relaxing. After all the steps and cleaning up the mess then you can enjoy a meal that a professional chef would’ve made a hundred times better,” he said, waving his hands around.

“Are you trying to insult the man making your food?” Hotch asked with a smirk.

“No! No, that’s not what I was doing. I was insulting myself, the few times I tried to make food more complicated than toast or soup.”

“The life of a bachelor,” Hotch commented, shaking his head and resuming the cutting.

“Well, it’s really not that. I just never took to cooking. I had many opportunities to but it never really agreed with me. It was just easier to order something while I was working on my newest thesis rather than trying to actually make something. Besides, we’re gone so much it doesn’t make sense to keep perishables in the house,” Reid explained.

“Hmm, come here,” Hotch said, lifting a hand and beckoning. He watched confusion turn into realization and then mild horror.

“No, Hotch come on. You said you would make me dinner. There was no mention of cooking lessons.”

“Reid, just come here. It isn’t that hard.” Hotch continued waving his hand towards him.

Reid sighed before going over towards Hotch, allowing himself to be turned and handed a knife.

“Okay, hold it like this and move the blade down and away as you cut,” Hotch instructed, positioning Reid’s hands.

The cuts were a little irregular and jagged. Hands that were normally so agile and smooth were sharp and clumsy.

Hotch put his own hand over Reid’s, guiding the movement into a slower, smoother slice. He rested one hand against Reid’s hip for balance as they sliced the pepper.

“Okay, don’t cut yourself. Move your fingers. Careful,” he cautioned, taking the knife back and finishing up the vegetables. “All right, start the burner and put in some oil. Not too much,” he easily guided.

He handed Reid bowls of vegetables as soon as the wok heated up, standing next to him and guiding how much to add of each thing. He grabbed the noodles and added that before stirring everything around. “See, that wasn’t so…” he started speaking, reaching behind Reid to grab one more bottle to add while continuing to stir, boxing Reid in between his arms. But Reid turned, causing their chests to press together, noses nearly touching, “…hard,” he finished, voice nearly a whisper. Reid’s gaze flicked from his own down to his lips and back again as he chewed on his own bottom lip. They stared at each other for several long moments before the stir fry popped in protest and Hotch moved to stir it, adding in the final ingredient.

Reid had stepped back out of the way.

“Why don’t you grab some bowls? They’re in that cupboard,” he said, motioning with a hand, “And there’s some wine in the fridge, if you’d like. Otherwise there’s water,” Hotch said, swallowing around the sudden emotion that was welling up in his chest. He wasn’t sure if he’d never felt it before, or if simply it had just never been as strong as it was now. He pushed it away, to be mused upon later.

Reid set the bowls by his side and went to pour two glasses of wine. Soon enough, they were sitting down to eat. They didn’t really talk about much, too caught up in their own minds. But they made idle conversation until the meal was complete.

“So, you just made your first shrimp stir fry, how does it feel?” Hotch asked.

“I feel accomplished…and full. That was really great, thank you,” Reid said, looking up through his lashes.

“You’re welcome, Reid. It was the least I could do. I’ve never had such a raving review from a onetime babysitter,” Hotch said, leaning back in his chair.

“Really?” Reid asked.

“Well, he really liked the physics magic. I could sense your hesitation, but I’m going to let you in on a little parenting secret. As long as you smile and nod, say yes to games, play along when offered a fake phone or food and suggest a compromise when anything dangerous comes up, you’ll do just fine. He already knows you from team get-togethers, so he knows I like you. There isn’t much you could do to override your position as one of his dad’s friends,” he explained, standing and beginning to gather the dishes. He ran the water in the sink and began putting dishes in.

Reid got up, nudging Hotch to the side and began washing the dishes. “This I can handle,” he said with a small grin. “You know, JJ is still reluctant to let me be alone with Henry for too long,” he commented.

They were standing side by side, shoulders brushing as Reid washed and Hotch rinsed. “Well, she’s a new mother and she’s away from him a lot as it is. Plus, Henry’s been having some health issues. It isn’t anything to do with you. We’ve seen how you’ve grown. She’s just nervous about leaving anyone alone with him,” Hotch said, stacking plates and silverware in the drying wrack.

“I know JJ trusts me. I know you all trust me. It’s nice to be reminded of it from time to time though,” Reid said, washing the last bowl.

“People need to know that they’re important, that they’re cared for,” Hotch said, grabbing the last dish, but Reid didn’t let go, their fingers overlapping. He looked up, a little confused.

“Yes, they do. You know we all appreciate you, right Hotch?” Reid asked, looking into his eyes.

“Yeah, Reid, I know.” He nodded, still holding onto the dish when Reid let go.

They were close again, that feeling threatening to bubble up again. Reid was looking up through his lashes, seemingly unaware of how absolutely disarming the look really was. He was biting his lip thoughtfully. Hotch didn’t look away as he set the dish down.

“But do you know how much we appreciate you? How glad we are that you didn’t leave?...How glad I am?” Reid asked, voice going soft as he inched a little closer.

He should stop this. He should step back, tell Reid that it was really the only option. That he just had to keep the team together and that they show how glad they are when they smile at him and ask how he is, when they offer to watch Jack or introduce him to a friend. He needed to pull away, but he couldn’t.

“I couldn’t leave,” was what he finally decided on to say. It seemed like the unspoken _you_ hung between them. Reid had issues with those he cared about leaving him. And of all the things Hotch couldn’t do, leave the job, his family, he didn’t want to think about being another person that had left Reid. But he was starting to wonder if maybe it was something more than that.

They were both listing towards each other, only centimeters separating them, eyes flicking down, fluttering against cheeks. He still had a moment to think about pulling back, to wonder if Reid was going to. But then the younger man closed his eyes and Hotch followed suit. A dry press, nothing much to talk about. They didn’t even open their lips, just feeling out the waters. But a sharp zing of pleasure bolted straight down his spine as their lips brushed.

Hotch pulled back the smallest of fractions, opening his eyes and seeing Reid’s flutter open. He only had a second to pull in a deep breath before Reid was delving back in again, his hand coming up to rest against the curve of Hotch’s neck. He could feel the last remnants of soap bubbles clinging to his fingers.

Hotch opened his lips, capturing Reid’s bottom lip in between them, taking the moment to marvel at how soft they were. But that meant that his top lip was between Reid’s, and he only had a moment to process that before Reid let out a soft shuddery moan. Then, his hands were gripping at Reid’s hips pushing him back against the counter. Reid had one hand gripped around his forearm and the other behind his neck pulling him in.

It was messy and uncoordinated, their noses were bumping every few seconds, but it was amazing. Hotch nibbled at Reid’s bottom lip and Reid’s other arm went around his neck, clinging to him. Reid kept letting out soft noises from his throat, even as his tongue flicked out to touch Hotch’s lip before receding again. Reid’s fingers were curling into his hair as his own were pressing against the younger man’s lower back. Reid leant his head back, panting.

Hotch watched him for a moment, taking in the flushed cheeks and still closed eyes. He dipped his head, scraping his teeth gently across Reid’s jaw, a sharp hint of stubble against his tongue as he kissed up Reid’s jaw, the younger man’s hands clenching and unclenching in his hair. He sucked on Reid’s earlobe for only a second before hands were on his shoulders and he was being spun around and pressed back against the counter.

And they were kissing again, Reid’s hands holding his face still as he took the lead. Reid was delving deeply, sucking lightly on his lip and pressing all the way against him, small hip movements slowly growing larger, more purposeful. Then Reid drew back and looked at him. His eyes fluttered open, taking in the calculating gaze. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then Reid was gone. Feet pattering down the hallway, the soft click of the door and that was it.

Hotch was still leant against the counter, hands gripping it after Reid’s quick departure. His lips were swollen, heart pounding and his hair was standing up at all angles. He stood there, not sure what he was waiting for, but hoping for something along the lines of Reid returning to explain what the hell just happened. Eventually, he turned off the light and went back to his room. He was half-hard in his slacks and tried to determine if he should just ignore it as he went about getting ready for bed.

Finally, he laid down, staring at the ceiling, replaying everything in his mind. It had come on like a hurricane, fast and furious, swirling everything into a haze before leaving a mess behind. He couldn’t even process it, just closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was going to happen tomorrow.


End file.
